Fat Joe
Fat Joe (Crack) is a featured fighter in Def Jam series and is a playable character in Def Jam Fight For NY, Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover and Def Jam Icon. Biography As one of the most prominent Latino rappers in hip hop, no one has more experience at keeping it real than Fat Joe. He was raised in South Bronx where he discovered rap music via the sounds of such groundbreaking artists as Theodore, Funky 4 + 1, and the Furious Five. In 1993 Fat Joe released his full-length debut, Represent which spawned the single "Flow Joe," peaking at the number one spot on Billboard's Hot Rap Singles chart. Two years later, Fat Joe released his second album, Jealous One's Envy . His latest hit, Loyalty, comes with hardcore hot tracks. Def Jam Fight For NY Fat Joe plays "Crack" in Def Jam Fight For NY. Crack is Crow's number one fighter and works as an enforcer for his crew. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, Crack is nonetheless one of Crow's most trusted crew members and the boss of Club Murder. Vicious and willing to do whatever it takes to win, Crack has left many an opponent paralyzed with his brutal finishing move, the Crack Attack. Unfortunately for him, he meet his defeat at the hands of Hero. Later, he accompanies him to the Hunt's Point Scrapyard, where Blaze is nearly beaten to death by Magic. After Hero refused to finish off Blaze, he teamed up with Magic in a two on two match against Hero and Blaze. When Hero confronted Crow, Crack, along with WC, decides to help D-Mob's Crew in a battle against Crow's, proving D-Mob's words to be true as "real power comes from Respect". He later teams up with Hero in a team tournament at The Terrordome. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If you haven't selected his crew or the Manhatten Crew, Crack is the leader of The Bronx Crew as he is the last member to defeat before the takeover of The Bronx. Def Jam Icon Fat Joe does not play a role in "Build a Label" mode. Instead, he's a unlockable character through the cheat code Circle, Up, Left, Right, Square on the Playstation 3 and B, Up, Right, Left, Y on the Xbox 360. Sadly, Fat Joe cannot be saved in the game data and players must input the code each time the game resets. Quotes Def Jam Fight For NY *You saw that man, you saw that? It's a wrap. It's a doogie. - Victory Outro *"Yeah and I'll make 'em bleed. Just ask Blaze...he remembers me." *"Just one more thing you gotta do." - Talking to Hero in the limo *"Stupid move!" - After Hero refused to finish off Blaze *"You wanna jump off, let's go!" - Talking to Hero and Blaze before the 2 on 2 fight with Magic *"I'm out man, he's your problem" - To Crow *"AWW YEAH!" - Blazin' Mode Def Jam Icon Gallery 594631-920170_20040827_004.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040825032808184-918786_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040825032808918-918787_640w.jpg Fat Joe (DJFFNYTT).jpg|Fat Joe's artwork from Def Jam Fight For NY:The Takeover Fat Joe (DJFFNYTT) 1.jpg def-jam-icon-20070320002419905-1939579_640w.jpg 4.jpg def-jam-icon-imagen-i151315-i.jpg def-jam-icon-imagen-i151317-i.jpg Hqdefault (29).jpg 7-09.jpg 6-08.jpg 10-02.jpg 18-31.jpg 1388143287 fat joe prev001.jpg 437173-def jam05.jpg Category:Crow's Crew Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:Fighters Category:Hip-Hop Artists